


Cravings| Poe

by vueliee



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vueliee/pseuds/vueliee
Summary: You and Poe pretend to be a soon-to-be married couple to get free cake
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Cravings| Poe

You’ve been stuck in your own head as you both briskly walked down the street, your best friend Poe at your side as you go over the plan over and over. The cold wind of autumn nips at you both, but you don’t seem to notice as you worry your bottom lip between your teeth, the electricity rushing through your nerves, and your heart beating painfully against your ribs. 

He looks at you before shaking his head and smirking, bringing you back to the present with a firm hand on your shoulder, stopping you both right in front of your destination. 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” he assures you, his tone confident but you still aren’t convinced as you shift from one foot to the other.

“Come on, you trust me, right? When has an idea of mine ever gone wrong.”

“Many times, Poe.” You tell him instantly, your eyes nervously scanning the window on the door. He simply shrugs it off, waving away your accusation of his poor judgement.

“Well this plan is simple, alright? We’re in, get what we came for , and then we’re out. Okay?” He looks into your eyes, kind and warm, silently reassuring you and you feel your shoulders relax. 

“Okay. Let’s just get this over with.” His smile grows wider across his face, and you cannot help but mirror his expression; his joy was always contagious. 

You both step inside, immediately enveloped by the warmth of this small intimate place, and the both of you are spellbound by the scent of fresh baked goods and vanilla. 

The lady behind the glass counter welcomes you with an enthusiastic smile and sweet voice, honeyed in a southern twang. “Hi! What can I do for the both of you today?” She asks, as you both step towards the display case.

You aren’t able to speak up because Poe’s arm around your waist has rendered you dumb, and you only stand idly with a burning face as he answers for the both of you.

“My fiancée and I would like to sample some of your cakes, please!” 

Your leg bounces nervously on the bar of the chair, and you again are wondering whether there will come a point where the two of you will be caught, or if this whole thing is even morally right, if it is technically stealing. 

“Hey,” he whispers to you, and you nearly jump. He laughs softly at your anxious state, keeping his voice low so that the lady, who you’ve both learned is name Patricia, does not hear him while she is in the back of the shop. 

“Relax. We just came for some cake, we’re not holding the place up. And they’re free samples, so technically nothing is wrong here. And if she starts to catch on, we could fake an argument and cancel the “wedding” right here! We’d get off scot free, and she’d have a fun story to tell at parties, so win-win.” You laugh at this new idea, and your glad for his humour because it almost instantly brings you peace of mind. 

Earlier, he had been lounging about in your home, and you’d been talking about how you have been sweets non-stop. “Uh-oh, that time of month again?” He asks lazily from where he lays on your couch, and you throw a cushion at him. He’s not far off, your cycle is due in a couple of days, but he still deserved it.

“Sometimes a girl just wants some cake,” you huffed, pouting as you crossed your arms over your chest. Always taking an opportunity when one is presented, he turned over and wiggled his hips, showing off his round bottom through his tight blue jeans. “I’ve got some cake for you right here, sweetheart.” You had no more cushions to throw, so you could only laugh. 

However, he did not lay back down on the couch, but got up to put on his shoes and coat. “Where are you going?” You ask, following him to the door. “We are going to get you some cake. Granted it won’t be as lovely as what I have to offer you, but it’ll suffice.” 

You smile as you relive it in your mind, how you thought the two of you were going to a store, only for him to break down his plan to you five minutes before you showed up at the small bakery.

“Here we are!” exclaims Patricia as she brings two large plates, each full of small cake pieces of an array of different flavours. Before, the plan was only half decent in your opinion. Now, with all of these sweet little delicacies before you, this may be the most brilliant idea ever imagined.

“Y’all take as long as y’all need, I’ll just be at the till taking care of other customers, so just yell for me if you need anything. Enjoy!” And you both thank her as she walks away. He turns his body towards you, and raises his brows, a triumphant grin on his lips. “Am I a genius or what?” You roll your eyes, though you can’t outright deny that this is going smoothly, and it got you the cake you’ve been so badly craving. “Just hush up and finish this cake with me.” 

image  
When you’ve both finished your cakes, your teeth tingling from sugar and your stomachs a bit sore while your taste buds remain happy down to the last forkfull, you both sit back in your chairs and sigh, completely content. 

Throughout the cake tasting, Patricia would pop by and ask how things were going, and you would delve into how you adored the pumpkin-spiced and cinnamon cake and how well it would fit in a fall themed wedding, but also fell deeply for the vanilla cream and strawberry one that paired with champagne would be heavenly. 

The more you relaxed, the easier you fell into this role as his fiancée, and once she walked away, you both snickered behind your hands like school children about how sly you’ve both been. But it took one sentence for you to recede back from that bright and vivacious charisma. 

“You two make such a sweet couple!” It was said with no cruel intent, but it felt as if a stone had been dropped low into your stomach. You had to bite your tongue to keep from saying “Oh no, we’re only friends.” As you’ve grown accustomed to. You had to say it to strangers who walked past, to mutual friends who were suspicious of how close you and Poe were. 

To other people who flirted with him, who clung to his arm as he threw a thumbs up back at you as they walked out the door of a bar or someplace, leaving you to wallow in your permanent space as wingman. 

When you think of the times you’d meet up with him and have to swallow down the bitter jealousy after seeing marks of another lover on his neck or shoulder, you have to take a large gulp from the cup of water beside you.

For the rest of the tasting, you remain silent after that little fantasy you’d been allowed to live in has been burst open and exposed to the reality that Poe Dameron will forever only know you as a friend. While you chewed slowly and somberly, only speaking with short words and a forced grin until Patricia comes back to check in on things and you put on a chipper façade that he can see right through.

He doesn’t know exactly what’s changed, what was said to make your mood shift so drastically. He fears that it was maybe his comment from earlier about your menstrual cycle, or how he may have crossed a line flashing you his butt, or something between then and now. Perhaps it was how he couldn’t just buy a damn cake the easy way and had to involve you in a plan he had just thought up on the spot.

Whatever it was, he wanted to fix it because that warm charm you’d shown only moments earlier was something he wants to witness for the rest of his life. When he thinks back, he realizes he hardly ever sees you act like that, and he wants to figure out the formula that will bring about that sweet tone of voice and gorgeous smile again. 

When you both have finished, you bid Patricia a goodbye and thank her for everything. The chimes above the door jingle as Poe pushes it open, but he pauses when you stop short and gasp. “Oh! I forgot something,” you blurt as you turn back around. 

He watches you go back to the tip jar, and leave a $20 bill inside. You do so while she’s still in the back, and when she comes back to the till, you purchase a cheesecake before thanking her again, walking past him out into the crisp and dark evening with your treat in hand. 

He catches up and walks beside you, asking why you did that. You only shrug, still facing ahead with a small satisfied smile on your lips. “I like supporting small businesses.” He breathes a short laugh, watching you from the corner of his eye all the way to your apartment. 

He knew his feelings for you were way past friendship before, but now he’s certain he could take your face between his hands and kiss you right in the middle of the busy cross section.

“Please, no more,” you groan as you push away the cheesecake. Though you don’t regret buying it, you admit you should have thought better of eating it so soon after the other desserts.

No sooner do you drop the fork on the plate of the half eaten cheesecake does he pick it up and start eating it himself. “You’re gonna regret it. I swear, I’m gonna explode.” You toss your head back, far too full to focus on the movie you both were watching. 

“I have a stomach of steel, don’t worry. Besides, I need to keep myself thick, the world needs these thighs to remain luscious.” You snort, but your cheeks still warm at the mention of his thighs that you agree are indeed a gift to humanity. 

In search for a more comfortable position, lay you your head against the cushion on the armrest, bringing your legs up to rest over his lap. Your eyes are closed as you sigh happily, and you cannot see the way he looks at you. With eyes filled with adoration that he has for you both as his best friend and a person whose heart he hopes to hold next to his own, beating in sync and for each other. 

You tiredly blow raspberries from your lips and he can’t help but think how precious you are, and always have been in his eyes. He regrets how he’s had so many chances to tell you how he feels, but he had always been too afraid to bring it to light. In truth, he had not felt for anyone what he feels for you, and the possibility that you may not feel the same way and that the strong connection you had forged would snap apart so easily terrifies him. 

But after today, playing pretend together while you revealed a personality you kept subdued in his presence, he cannot keep these feelings contained any longer. Although first, he would like to know what had dampened your mood earlier.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” You keep your eyes shut and grunt, this odd reply turning up the corner of his mouth, but only for a moment. “Did I say something to make you mad at me? Before or during the cake thing?” 

His solemn tone makes you open your eyes, looking at his face where his thick brows are furrowed and his lips slightly downturned. “You didn’t say anything wrong,” you say quietly, your heart beginning to beat in your ears. You didn’t think he noticed, and now that he’s asking for the reason you became upset, you struggle to figure out what to tell him.

You want to lie because it is completely out of the realm of possibilities to tell him that you’re sad because he was only your pretend partner when you wanted so badly for it to be real. You open your mouth to find some dumb answer to his question, but he interrupts.

“Was it the thing I said about your period? Because that’s such a dick move, and I’m really sorry about that. Or was it that whole stupid plan, you made it clear you didn’t want any part of it, I’m sorry for that too.” The sincerity in the chestnut brown of his eyes makes you falter in your plan to lie about your feelings, because the more you look into them the more profound your love for him grows and you feel it may tear you to pieces. 

You had no issue with his comment about the period comment because despite his jests, he knows the schedule of your cycle and is always ready to take care of you and bring you whatever you need. And in truth, even though you were nervous and initially wanted to simply buy some cupcakes from the corner store, you loved how unconventional this man was, how ready he was to take something as simple as finding dessert into a bold adventure. 

This thought melts your heart even more, and you sigh as you make your decision. He has the opportunity to be with anyone he wants, but this particular bond is the two of yours alone which no one could take and that truth makes your blood pump viciously with the fear that you could dissolve it with the words that sit on your tongue. You know you’ll also regret it if you say nothing. 

“I was upset because none of it was real.” You cannot meet his eyes as you say it, mumbling as you tightly wring your hands together. He cannot comprehend the words you just said and the dumbfounded ‘huh?’ he lets out causes a lump to grow in your throat, making your voice crack as it speaks around it. 

“I really like you Poe. I think I might love you, more than a friend. I got upset because I realized it was all just pretend.” Your words hover above the both of you as you sit beside each other, completely silent. A gloomy storm whirls in your mind and chest, mourning what you may have just ruined, while the clouds and fog clears up in Poe’s head letting a ray of light on the realization of what you’ve just said and revealing what immeasurable joy he feels. 

You look up from your lap when Poe takes your hand in his, and when you see his face, lit up with that smile you cannot ever help but reflect, your relief melting away what sorrow you’d felt only a moment ago as his face tells you all you need to know. 

“I might love you too, sweetheart,” he says, and for some reason he starts laughing at the end of his sentence, giddy and overwhelmed with this warmth that the both of you had set free. You join him, the pair of you giggling as your foreheads bump gently together. 

When you’ve quieted, you now sit only staring at each other, the both of you letting your eyes skim over the others lips. “Can I kiss you?” he queries, his voice only a soft whisper. You feel that your words are caught in your throat, but you nod, leaning forward until your lips meet and you feel like all of time has stopped.

The both of your lips sweetened with fruit and cake, you both hum and moan against each other, moving closer so that he can wrap his arms around your waist while you raise your arms and tangle your fingers in his soft, dark curls.

Your breath catches in your throat when he swipes his tongue lightly over your bottom lip, and you feel lightheaded as you pull away to breathe, remaining close enough that your noses bump against each other.

“We should visit Patricia’s bakery again sometime, don’t you think?” he pants, and you smile widely, nodding in agreement.

“I do really like small businesses.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
